1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sod and in particular to treating sod pieces for improved sodding of a soil area therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional growing of sod, such as for use in sodding a soil area, sod turf is grown at a source site. At an optimum time in the growth of the turf, the turf is removed in the form of sod strips by slicing through the soil below the major portion of the turf plant roots.
Conventionally, the removed sod strips are formed into rolls and transported to the site intended to be sodded therewith. The sod strips are then unrolled in overlying relationship to the soil at the sodding site. Upon completion of the laying of the desired sod strips, they may be suitably compacted downwardly against the underlying soil by conventional roller means. The sod is then suitably maintained so as to cause the roots of the sod to grow downwardly into the subjacent site soil to complete the transplating operation.
In the conventional method of sodding, as discussed above, it is important to provide a proper depth to the soil layer in which the roots are embedded. It has been found that where the soil layer is made overly thick, delay in completing the transplant occurs due to increased time necessary for the roots to grow downwardly into the subjacent site soil. Where the thickness of the soil-root portion is too small, insufficient root structure may be provided to support the turf plants during the critical transplant.
In certain applications, the recipient site soil may be specially prepared, as with fertilizer and other chemicals, so that introduction of soil particles from conventional sod presents a problem. Illustratively, such specially prepared site may be at the tee of greens of a conventional golf course.
Another problem relative to the use of conventional sod is in the application thereof in athletic fields and the like. It is highly desirable to maximize the playability of such fields, and to this end, vacuum-type drainage systems have been installed underlying the fields so as to quickly draw off rain water. It has been found that the soil layer of the conventional sod inhibits the draining of the surplus water downwardly therethrough and, thus, such installations have heretofore not proven completely satisfactory.